


Relaxation

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco experiments.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 504: Relax.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Relaxation

~

“I trust you,” Harry whispered, staring up into Draco’s eyes.

Draco’s expression softened. “Way to kill the mood.” He smiled. “We’re going to have to work on your role-play skills.” 

“Were we role-playing?” 

“Evidently not.” Leaning down, Draco kissed him. The kiss went slow, deep, and Harry poured everything he had into it. By the time Draco drew back, he was dazed and panting. 

Draco whispered a word, and Harry’s hands were free. 

“So we’re done playing?” Harry asked, sliding his hands down Draco’s back.

Draco snorted. “No. But maybe we could…relax a bit.” 

Harry smiled. “Works for me.”

~

“Although,” Draco murmured, “you really _should_ be careful what you promise a Slytherin.” 

Harry laughed softly. “Since I’m not offering anything to any Slytherins but you, I think I’ll be okay.”

Draco smirked. “Right answer. So, what _do_ you want?” 

“Everything you offered sounded good to me,” Harry whispered.

“Yeah?” Draco’s wicked smile was back. “Well, then, time to see how you like this.” 

“Like what— Oh fuck!” Harry cried out as Draco pressed his legs apart and used his thumbs to spread open Harry’s arse. “Draco!” 

“Just relax, Harry.” Draco’s hot breath gusted over Harry’s hole. “Relax and enjoy.” 

~


End file.
